Treasure of Mold
Treasure of Mold is an episode of Happy Tree Friends. Despite his first appearance being in an HTF Break, this is the first regular episode to star Moldy the beaver. Roles Starring *Moldy *Lifty *Shifty Featuring *Hippy *Lumpy *Spot *Spoke *Splendid Plot Moldy walks in front of his company truck on a bridge. While under the bridge (underwater), Lifty and Shifty are looking for hidden treasure. Lifty and Shifty grin when they see a big treasure chest. Apparently, it was currently stuck. Meanwhile, Moldy sees Hippy coming by with a cart full of moldy food. Moldy flips-out, but snaps himself out of it and chuckles. Back underwater, Lifty and Shifty have finally gotten the treasure and go back up the bridge. Lifty and Shifty open their chest to find something special. They grin as they open the box to reveal...moldy hot dogs? Lifty and Shifty get sad when suddenly, Moldy sniffs the air, and looks at the moldy food, flipping-out. Lumpy yawns as he rests against a railroad track, while a sign reads Note: The train will be delayed for a LONG while. It will be delayed until 5:00pm. Lumpy checks his watch, reading 3:00pm. Lumpy sighs, but suddenly Moldy runs him over with a train. Spot eats ice cream at his ice cream stand. Spoke (with Splendid at his side, of course) fires him for eating on the job. Suddenly, Moldy comes over and splatters ice cream all over them. After getting sad from being dirty, Moldy looks at Splendid. Splendid looks at the evil look on his face and gets ready for a fight. He flies right at him, but Moldy suddenly gets his hand right through Splendid's stomach. He pulls out all his organs and intestines and Splendid screams in pain. Spot and Spoke scream, and Spoke comes to help Splendid, only for Moldy to impale him with an ice cream cone. Spot runs off the bridge. When Moldy goes to chase him, he hears a ship coming and flips back, and screams. As he runs, he is suddenly launched into the air (along with Lifty and Shifty) and they all splatter on the ground. Shifty also crushes Spot. A few of Splendid's left-over intestines suddenly land on them. Moral "Go on a treasure hunt!" Goofs *When Moldy, Lifty, and Shifty are seen flying through the air, the ice cream cart is shown to fly with them, yet doesn't land as if it never got launched. Deaths *Lumpy is run over by a train thanks to Moldy. *Moldy takes out Splendid's organs and intestines. *Moldy impales Spoke with an ice cream cone. *Lifty, Shifty, and Moldy are launched off a bridge and splatter on the ground. *Spot is crushed by Shifty. Trivia *This is Moldy's first appearance in a regular episode. *This is the first time Moldy dies. *Moldy's company truck at the beginning presumably reads "Got some gold? We'll get it sold!" *This is the first time Spot appears without Waddles. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Season 6 Episodes